The Final Chapter
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: post-Fang: it's been 3 months, but Max's heart is far from healed. Meanwhile, will Fang find the family he never knew? R&R! INDEFINATE HIATUS! UP FOR ADOPTION! WILL NOT BE CONTINUING!
1. Prolouge

Fang was gone. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Yes, we had split up before, but then there had been this little spark of hope we'd be together again. Now, it felt as though a raw wound had been cut open, as though someone had driven a knife through my heart. He wasn't dead, as far as I knew, but he had left us. He had left me.

'_Dylan's a little bit right,' _the letter had said, _'about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger.' _ The only hope I had was when he had said, _'if in 20 years we're still alive, I'll meet you at the cliff were we met the hawks and learned to fly with them.' _20 years. It felt like 50. Of course, it had only been three months! Now, here I was, the Great Maximum Ride, in my bedroom, cursing his name from dawn to dusk. Fang.

I stared out my window, a slideshow of images slid past in my mind's eye. Me and Fang at the School, me and fang and the flock at the old E-house before Jeb turned traitor, Fang on the beach at New York and me kissing him. Me and Fang's first real kiss, in the cave.

I should have left him dead. He promised never to leave again! He's a liar, that freaking, good-for-nothing, gothic creep!

I heard a knock on the door. "Max?" It was Nudge. "Max, Iggy's made dinner. Will you please come out?" I sighed, "Fine." Nudge squealed and ran off down the hall. I stood up and walked out of my room. The first thing I saw was his black door. We had tossed everything that belonged to him, except the laptop since it was so expensive. I hadn't been the same since he left either. I felt like I was in a dream as I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" shouted the Gasman. I staggered back in shock. "What the heck?" I yelled. Iggy grinned, and said, "We saved up enough money to buy tickets to…what was it again?" He turned to Angel who shouted, "The Renaissance Fair! In North Carolina!"

"W-what are you talking about?" I Stammered. Dylan said, "According to these guys, it's a festival where everyone dresses up like they're from medieval times. You know, jousting, dungeons, sword-fights, archery, and that kind of thing." I blinked. "Why exactly are we doing this?"

Nudge said, "To cheer you up! You need something to take your mind off – humph!" Iggy clapped his hand over her mouth quickly. They knew that His name was a taboo anywhere near me.

I nodded. "Okay, we'll go." This was met with cheers from everyone. Except me.


	2. The Renissance Era

Part I: The Renaissance Era

"Wow! Max, you should have thought of coming here when we were history!" Nudge exclaimed. It was pretty cool, except for the fact that Nudge and Angel were forcing me to dress up. "Please Max! You got to! Everyone is!" Angel pleaded. "I am not wearing a dress." I said flatly. Nudge snuck up behind me and squealed, "You don't have to! You can be a rebel! Here!" She shoved a pile of clothes in my arms and shoved me into the fitting room.

Grudgingly, I put on the outfit. It was surprisingly comfortable. I wore brown combat boots and lighter brown pants. My white shirt was long sleeved and loose enough to disguise my wings. A loose leather belt was slung around my waist. Angel gasped when I came out. "Max, that looks awesome!" She exclaimed, "Just one more thing!" Nudge ran off into the store and came back with a short but deadly dagger and sheath. "Okay, I admit, that's pretty cool," I said, sliding the sheath onto my belt. Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan all wore Lincoln green and had bows and arrows. I immediately thought of Robin Hood. Nudge and Angel wore richly oriented dresses and looked like princesses. Ha ha. "Okay, let's pay and go," said Dylan.

We left the store and began wandering about the Fair. There was so much color and life, you could almost forget about the turmoil that lay in the modern world.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Nudge. I looked and saw the biggest gal-dang rocking horse I'd ever seen. Dylan Whistled softly under his breath. I turned to Gazzy who was staring, mesmerized, at a man who was juggling 6 lit torches. The man's face was heavily scarred and his hair was the same color as the fire he played with. As we watched, the man snatched the torches out of the air and snuffed them, and then he somehow lit his own hands on fire and blew, hard. The result was him looking like a fire-breathing dragon. "Awesome!" Iggy said, and I assumed angel was giving him the picture with her mind. The man put out the fire with a clap and bowed. As he went offstage, the Gasman ran up to him and said, excitedly, "Dude, that was awesome! How'd you do that?" the man laughed kindly and said in a British accent, "You're a fire-lover, too, aren't you? Well, let me tell you a secret." He knelt next to him and whispered, "It's all in the words." I saw him slip a tiny object into Gazzy's hand. His face lit up. "Thank you, mister!" The man laughed, "Please, call me Flame." I marched up to them and said coldly, "Nice to meet you, Flame but we really must get going." I grabbed Gazzy by the shoulders and walked him back to the group.

"What did he give you?" I demanded. "This! It says, 'Japanese Sakura Fire'? That's odd," he said studying the label. "And then there are a couple lines of weird symbols." Dylan peered over my shoulder and said, "I've seen that before!" We all turned to him. "You have? Where?" Nudge asked. "Over there." I looked at the tree he had pointed out. It wasn't much, just a scrawny, dead, thing with a piece of paper tacked to it. Angel Ran over a grabbed the sheet. "It's a code!" she exclaimed. I took the paper and glanced over it.

"She's right," I said, "Same symbols." I bent over the bottle and began to decipher the first line. M-A-X…oh, great. "It says, 'Max, use this well.' Naturally," I said with a sigh. "Well, what does the other line say?" asked Gazzy. I bent over the Label again. F-A-N-G. I didn't decipher the rest, only shoved the bottle away with a sob. Dylan picked it up and continued. "It says, 'Fang is in Japan.'" "What?!" exclaimed the flock. I only yelled, "Gimme that!" and stared at the writing. He was right. "Okay guys, looks like we're going on a road trip!" I said. But Nudge graoned, "We just got here!"

"Oh all right," I sighed. Stupid Bambi eyes.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. There was jousting, juggling, games, and we even saw this hilarious show done by the "Tortuga Twins" They even called Iggy up on stage, and Gazzy fell out of his seat because he laughed so hard. Later, we all got Ye Olde Turkey Legs at Ye Olde Smelly Tavern.

Finally, a man on horseback rode through, shouting, "Ye Olde Fair Is about to close! Thou art should be leaving before yon pillagers arrive!" I stood, "That's our cue. Let's roll." They groaned but stood, too.

We flew home, tired and speaking like Old Brits. Sort-of.

After we had changed into our more modern day clothes, we began to pack for Japan. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. all in the bag. The "Japanese Sakura Fire" (we still didn't know what it was for) went in the outside pocket. Eventually, I finished, and slipped into bed and into a fitful sleep.


	3. The Dream

**A/N: Okay, so the last chapter stank. I needed a springboard to get started and that just seemed to work. Also, our air conditioning is out…for 3 days!!!!**

Trees flashed by me as I ran through the dappled sunlight of a forest. I laughed as I ran, feeling the breeze on my face and the soft grass beneath my bare feet. I burst into a clearing and prepared to take off.

The sun blacked out.

Day turned to night in the blink of an eye! I called out, but no one heard. The sky turned red, and the trees around me crumbled as the soft grass turned to hard rock beneath my feet. As lava spewed from holes in the ground, a great pillar of rock sprang up in front of me. On top of the rock was a masked man holding a struggling boy covered in glowing symbols.

"No! This isn't real! The future isn't set!" The boy cried. The man said, "But it is your destiny. No matter what that fool of a scientist told you, your destiny is to destroy the world!" I shuddered violently. The man spoke with the Voice. I had to do something.

I shouted up to the man, "Let him go!" The man looked down at me and laughed without emotion, if that was possible. I flew up to him and tried to punch his mask off, but he vanished, leaving the boy behind. I knelt gently beside the boy. "Go, please," He said in a wounded voice. "I want to help you," I replied quietly. He looked up at me and I staggered back in shock. "Please, don't." Then he disappeared. But his face remained glued in my mind.

It was Dylan.

**I'm so mean, aren't I? I'm sorry! Virtual cake to everyone who reviews!**


	4. Take Off and A Lousy Battle

**A/N: AC still out. Enjoy! Oh, and most of the action will be happening to Fang. So those chapters will be much better.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs that morning. Iggy was in the kitchen, at the stove.

"Mornin' Ig," I said, sleepily. "Hey, Max," he replied. I yawned, "Are the kids or Dylan up yet?" "Nope."

Still yawning, I made my way down the hall to Gazzy's room. The sign on the door had a radioactivity symbol on it and I think you know why. Knowing better than to go in, I knocked loudly and shouted, "Up, Gasser! Got to get moving!" I heard a groan, but then the door opened and Gazzy shuffled out. I smiled and rubbed his head. "Breakfast is ready," I said. He smiled up at me and then raced off to the kitchen.

I kept going to the girls' room.

"Up and at'em!" I shouted as I burst into the room. "Five more minutes," mumbled Nudge. "Nope! Let's go!" I said dragging her out of the bed. "Angel? You up?"

"Yes, Max," came the sweet response. Nudge finally stood on her own and immediately said, "I'm hungry." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder to the hall. "Iggy's got bacon."

"BACON!" Nudge yelled and raced out the room, into the hall, and off to the kitchen.

Angel hopped out from behind the curtain that separated her and Nudge's rooms. "Hey, Angel?" I asked, kneeling beside her. "Yeah, Max?" "Are we back on track? I don't want you to act like that again, you know what I mean," I said, thinking of the time when she went a little screwball on me. Angel beamed and hugged me, "Of course, Max."

"What do think Japan will be like? Will they have ninjas like in the movies? Will they look like those people from those weird cartoons? Can I get a kimono while we're there? Do we have to learn Japanese?"

"For Pete's sake, Nudge! Be quiet!" Iggy exclaimed. We sat around the table, eating breakfast. Dylan was unusually quiet. I thought of my dream. Would Dylan really destroy the world? "Max?" I jerked out of my reverie and turned to Gazzy, "Hmm?" "We're all done. Is it time to go?" I nodded, and asked, "Is everybody packed?"

"Yep!" "Aye, aye!" "Yes, ma'am!" "Sure!" "Oh, yeah…" Dylan seemed a little off. I figured it was due to tiredness.

"Okay then! Let's hit the skies!" I called and jumped out the window. They followed And I heard Iggy laugh, "We're on our way to the land of sushi!" The sky was clear, the wind gentle, and we were on our way to find a way-ward bird-kid. What could go wrong?

I had to say it. We were cornered by…you guessed it: Erasers. More than 100 Erasers had us pinned against a wall not far from the Denver airport. Why an airport, you ask? Because I'm not stupid enough to try to fly across the Pacific Ocean, that's why. "We're wasting time," I muttered, and launched myself at the nearest one. The rest of the flock did the same, easily taking out more than half the Erasers. I noticed something as we were fighting: these Erasers didn't have wings. They were classics. Wow. With a growl, the remaining Erasers slunk away, but one of them turned and called back, "You cannot win! The Shadow will defeat you! And we will watch with great pleasure!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell your Shadow that I can beat anyone!" I said, bored. This seemed immensely funny to them, and the ran off, laughing.

I turned away, disgusted. "Let's go before we miss our flight." And we set off to the terminal.

**And that's a wrap! You like? Please Review! Or the Shadow will find you! (Laughs evilly) Next one is in Fang's POV! I like pie.**


	5. In the Land of Ninjas

**Sorry it took so long to update! I blame my brother! Not really but I wasn't going to blame myself! I have some help now! I'd like to introduce….Mina!**

**Mina: Hiza people of Fan fiction!**

**ME: She has a Secret….**

**Mina: you'll find out soon enough…**

**Me: in the meantime…**

_Thoughts_

"_Japanese"_

"_Translation at bottom of page"_

**Mina: Also Fang's hair looks more like his manga hair now.**

Fang POV:

I was flying rapidly through the forest on the mountain-side. Japan was pretty cool. I had no idea why but something had called me there just before I left. I still had no idea where I was going exactly, I was just on vacation, I guess. I had discontinued the blog awhile ago, due to a comment from: "Maxillion" It said: "Where are you, you scumbag?! You better get your tail-feathers back here!!" Doesn't take a genius to know who that was. Anyway, I liked Japan. The food; plenty of it, hiding places; there was no need (I blended perfectly), and the fact that I had seen no sign of any of our enemies pointed to the fact that this place…was awesome. THONK! I was jerked out of my reverie by a branch. Muttering curses in Japanese, (Did I mention I now speak fluent Japanese?) I landed on a wide limb. I sighed and looked at the sky. 12:00AM, might as well get some rest, I thought to myself. I had just started to drift off when …out of nowhere…_"Hey! What are you doing up there?"_ Someone called up to me. I looked down and said back to the kid on the ground, _"Nothing."_ The kid climbed up the tree like a squirrel and sat down in front of me, _"So you aren't breathing, thinking or sitting in a tree?"_ I groaned; this kid was obviously as annoying as Nudge. I looked at him and said, _"Nope"_ then dropped off the branch to the ground not far down. The boy followed me, his red hair flashing like flame, even in the moonlight, and the white tips were bleached silver in the night. He was about 12, more or less, and as curious as Gazzy. _"Hey, where are you going?"_ He asked. I sighed again, _"Somewhere that I won't be bothered so I can sleep."_ The kid kept talking, "_My name's Robin, I came here from Ireland 6 years ago- "_That explained the hair, everyone here had black hair, like mine_ "- because there was no place for me there. So then me and my sister, Marian, we traveled here to join the Hybrids."_ I turned and looked at him sharply, _"Who?"_

"_The Hybrids. They live not far from here…I could take you! Except, well…"_ he looked down at his dirty feet. I said, _"Lemme guess, I'm not a hybrid. Well kid, I'm part-bird."_ I shrugged out of my jacket and extended all 15 feet of my pitch black wings. Robin whistled under his breath. _"Sweet. What's your name anyway?"_ I thought, could I tell this kid my real name? Probably not. _"Shiitakai,"_ I said off the top of my head. (A/N: Ha! It rhymed!) Robin grinned, _"Awesome, now come on. It's this way!_" HE took off running like a shot, literally leaving a cloud of dust behind him. I groaned and ran after him. This was going to be a long night.

**DONE! Sorry it was so short, I kind of ran out of steam. You're probably wondering why Fang would trust that random kid…well Fang figures he could take on that kid if worst comes to worst. **

**Mina: Hahahahahaha! Shiitakai! Hahahahahahaha! Irony!**

**Me: Shhhhhhhhhhh! You'll spoil the surprise!!!!**

**Mina: When Do I get to kidnap a character?**

**Me: Whenever you feel like it…as long as you're back before 6!**


	6. 3 Bovines in a Car and other happenings

**Hi! We're back and…Mina, who's that?**

**Mina: … Dylan**

**And Why did you kidnap Dylan?**

**Mina: He's cute!**

**Dylan: What the heck is going on?**

**My story, now shut up or I'll have Mina lock you in the basement with my dog.**

**Mina: You mean that furry black cannonball?**

**Yes.**

Max pov:

"Max? I'm hungry," Nudge whined. I sighed, "Fine but let's get out of this crowd first." We had just landed in Tokyo, Japan. So far it was loud, crowded, and very, very foreign-ish. "Max! Look at that!" Gazzy yelled. I looked to my left and saw…A mini-van. A red mini-van with three cows stuffed in the trunk. (A/N: No joke- My fifth grade math teacher saw this when he was in Taiwan!) "Why would anyone need to have three caows in their car?" Nudge asked. "No idea. Let's go," I said.

We ducked into an empty alley and began to search for a dumpster or something. "Something's mot right here," Iggy said suddenly. "Huh?" Dylan replied.

"Something is just…weird about this place."

"No one is here but us, Ig."

Iggy put a hand out to the wall to guide him. He brushed up against a strange symbol. "What the-?" He yelled and jumped back. "What happened?" Angel asked.

Iggy shook his head, "I don't know. The wall..no…the symbol, I could read it…"

"What did it say?" Nudge asked.

"Death."

Well, that was uncalled for. Iggy continued, "I can understand everyone in the streets too. It's like their speaking English, but they aren't." "Iggy, I think you have a new skill!" Nudge exclaimed and hugged him. Then she froze and backed up, a blush just showing through her dark skin.

Out of nowhere, without warning, a girl jumped up in front of us. "WTF?" I yelled. She began speaking in Japanese, which I couldn't understand a word of, but Iggy whispered what she was saying in my ear.

"Who are you?" She asked (A/N: For simplicity's sake and my lack of knowledge of the Japanese language I will skip translation).

"My name is Max, and these are my friends. We're just looking for food," I replied. She looked us up and down, sizing us up. Then she said, "I am Narea Kozimaku.


	7. The Temple

**Hi! We're back and…Mina, who's that?**

**Mina: … Dylan**

**And why did you kidnap Dylan?**

**Mina: He's cute!**

**Dylan: What the heck is going on?**

**My story now shut up or I'll have Mina lock you in the basement with my dog.**

**Mina: You mean that furry black cannonball?**

**Yes.**

Max pov:

"Max? I'm hungry," Nudge whined. I sighed, "Fine but let's get out of this crowd first." We had just landed in Tokyo, Japan. So far it was loud, crowded, and very, very foreign-ish. "Max! Look at that!" Gazzy yelled. I looked to my left and saw…A mini-van. A red mini-van with three cows stuffed in the trunk. (A/N: No joke- My fifth grade math teacher saw this when he was in Taiwan!) "Why would anyone need to have three cows in their car?" Nudge asked. "No idea. Let's go," I said.

We ducked into an empty alley and began to search for a dumpster or something. "Something's mot right here," Iggy said suddenly. "Huh?" Dylan replied.

"Something is just…weird about this place."

"No one is here but us, Ig."

Iggy put a hand out to the wall to guide him. He brushed up against a strange symbol. "What the-?" He yelled and jumped back. "What happened?" Angel asked.

Iggy shook his head, "I don't know. The wall...no…the symbol, I could read it…"

"What did it say?" Nudge asked.

"Death."

Well, that was uncalled for. Iggy continued, "I can understand everyone in the streets too. It's like their speaking English, but they aren't." "Iggy, I think you have a new skill!" Nudge exclaimed and hugged him. Then she froze and backed up, a blush just showing through her dark skin.

Out of nowhere, without warning, a girl jumped up in front of us. "WTF?" I yelled. She began speaking in Japanese, which I couldn't understand a word of, but Iggy whispered what she was saying in my ear.

"Who are you?" She asked (A/N: For simplicity's sake and due to my lack of knowledge of the Japanese language I will skip translation).

"My name is Max, and these are my friends. We're just looking for food," I replied. She looked us up and down, sizing us up. Then she said,"I am Narea Korimako. Are you lost?"

"No, we're just looking for food," said Nudge. Narea looked down at her feet and thought for a moment, then said, "What are you?" "What do you mean?" I asked, confused, or at least pretending to be. "Exactly what I said. Are you an enhanced human like me, a hybrid, or are you normal?"

I frowned, "Why do you ask?" "Because I can help you. There are… places, people who will give you sanctuary according to what you are. So, tell me: What are you?" She finished slightly out of breath. "We're hybrids." I replied, uncertainly. Narea nodded, "Okay then. Get out." "Why?" Angel asked.

"You don't belong here. I can tell you where to go, vaguely, but after that you're on your own."

"So, where do we go?" Dylan asked. Narea replied, "Mountains. There's an old abandoned monastery up there, with jade statues, is what I heard." Then we heard somebody call, "Narea!" from up above. We all looked up and Narea said, "Got to go now, bye!" She leaped up into a third story window and was gone.

"Okay, then," Dylan said, "I have only one question. What the heck is a monastery?"

**And there is another chapter done. Sorry I took so long to update but I was very very very very very busy. **

**Mina: You sat on your butt reading other people's fanfic's.**

**Shhhhhh!**

**Dylan: Can I go now?**

**Mina: Yeah, no one likes you anyway.**

**Dylan: (Flies out open window)**

**Next time Mina, just get Alex Pettyfer.**


	8. Paradise Bonus chapter: Family!

**Hello my readers! **

**Mina: sup!**

**So this is chapter…8? Or, is it 9?**

**Mina: 8**

**Okay then…well here's chapter 8. I guess…mina are you sure cause-**

**Mina: get on with it!**

MAxPOV:

"Holy crap…" I said in awe. We had stepped out of that tunnel into a place that I hadn't even dared dream about. We were inside the mountain, but you wouldn't' be able to tell because, somehow, it was like another world, like we had stepped through a portal into dreamland. Or heaven.

Mutants of every possible combination walked, flew, swam, or crawled around this paradise. Some were like nothing I'd ever seen, like humans with wings like bats instead of hands, but most were like something out of a fairy tale: humans with fish tails instead of legs, people who were horse from the waist down, pegasi, griffins, hippogriffs, hippocampi, every combination of human/animal or animal/animal you could imagine. Lizard plus bat? Dragon! A real flesh and blood dragon! Narwhal+ horse? A unicorn. "OMG! It's like stepping into fairyland!" nudge squealed.

I heard the sound of hooves coming our way. I looked up to see a chestnut centaur cantering in our direction. She stopped and said, "Welcome. I am Magic. What is your name?"

"I'm Max. This is my family. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, angel, and total. Oh, and that's Dylan,"

I said. Why did I trust them? Well heck they're just like us!

"Well, Max. Pardon me for asking, but why have you come to Berugu (1)? Do you seek respite from the world outside? Or a safe place to rest before you continue your journey?"

"Neither. We want to know if you've seen our friend. He-"

"Magic!" there came a shout from behind us. A boy about nudge's age whipped past us and skidded to a stop next to magic. "Robin? What's going on?" the fox-boy panted, trying got catch his breath, then he said, "I found another mutant! I was going to bring him back here but he left!" I couldn't find him after that!'

"What did he look like?" I demanded. It might have been fang. Oh please let be Fang!

"He was tall, black eyes, really long black hair. He had wings," replied Robin. "What was his name?" asked Angel. "Shiitakai."

My hopes deflated. "Max, it was fang. I saw him in robin's mind. It was definitely fang!" whispered angel. "Where did you last see him?" I asked him.

"In the woods just off the small city where the Lee family lives."

"Oh gee, that helps a lot!"

Nudge piped up, "Max, the Lees are a family of falconers, and the richest family this side of Japan!"

"Oh. Okay then. We'd better get going," I said. "Max," said Magic, "you should stay, at least for a while. You're tired and hungry. Stay and rest. Then you can search for your friend."

"Please Max?" Everyone in the Flock looked at me with big eyes. "Fine we'll stay!"

"YAY!" the flock shouted.

**Because of the super long time it took me to update this, I'm going to be nice and give you all a special treat: double-length chapter! Remember if it's Fang's point of view: it's Japanese. I got tired of the italics.**

Fang POV:

I stood awkwardly in front of the large oak gates. Turns out the girl's name was Minazuki, but everyone called her Mina. **(Mina: GO ME!)** Her house was more like a mansion, with a large wall of wood around it.

Mina turned to me and said, very seriously, "Follow me exactly, the house is booby trapped so no one tries to sneak in." I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are they really nessceary?" Mina shrugged, "My grandpa was a ninja; it was his idea."

"I see…"

Then the doors opened and mina led me in. I followed her carefully, not wanting to end up on the end of a katana (2) or something.

We reached the doors without any trouble, but in my mind I had memorized the route in case I had to get out without flying.

"Mina, who's this?" I jerked out of my thoughts to see a man standing in the doorway. His face was unlined, and he looked about 30 or 35 years old. His black hair was short, and his eyes…were hauntingly familiar. He looked at me in just as much confusion.

"Oto-san (3), this boy saved me from the men in the alleys! I owed him a favor so I brought him here!" Mina said quickly. She turned to me, "this is my father, Shiitakai."

Crap. My former alias wouldn't work here. "I'm…" I paused, why did I feel the need to trust these people? "fang." I finished, then blinked. Why did I say that? Why didn't I lie?

Looking at Shiitakai, I realized that even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him. It'd be like…lying to Max.

Shiitakai cocked his head and looked at me, "Fang-san, I have to ask: have we ever met?" I shook my head, "No, Shiitakai-sama(4), I can't say we have."

"I get the strangest feeling that…" he trailed off, looking at Mina, then back at me. His eyes got very wide. "How old are you, Fang-san?"

I shrugged, "I don't know for certain. About 15, I guess."

He swallowed. "Could it be?" He stepped closer, peering into face with great intensity. "Fang, do you know your parents?"

The question took be by surprise, but I answered anyway, "No sir. All I know is my mom was young when she had me, and I'm not even that sure of it."

He turned to Mina and said, "Mina, I think Haole's (5) eggs are close to hatching." With a cry of delight, Mina rocketed around the house to the backyard.

"Fang, is that your given name?"

At this point I was getting annoyed, "yeah, given to me by me."

Shiitakai looked at me and said, "I'm convinced."

"Of what?" I asked, seriously perplexed.

Shiitakai was looking at me, his black eyes full of joy.

"Fang, I once had a son. He died the day he was born, while my wife, Liena, and I were vacationing in America. I didn't even get to see his body. But, seeing you, hearing your story, I'm convinced."

"Kyo is alive."

"And he's right in front of me."

**WHOA! Who saw that coming? Anyone? Yeah you probably did, it was really clich****é****. But I liked it! **

**1: this more or less means "mountain"**

**2: if you don't know what this is, your education in weaponry is sadly uneducated, but it's basically a slightly curved sword**

**3: the informal way of saying father. In other words: "Daddy!"**

**4: Sama is a suffix for a respected or older person. Like Mr. or Miss or Mrs.**

**5: here it's the name of mina's albino hawk. Literally it means "white" and referred to white people in WW ll. **

**And BTW, Magic is real. She's a chestnut mare who spooks at her own shadow and I love her!**

**Please people I need your help! Next week at my school is spirit week and on Tuesday we're having cartoon character day! If you know a cartoon character w/ blue eyes and red hair then PLEASE PM me a description! My rep depends on it!**


	9. Return of A Plothole Victim

Hey, guys. Super-duper sorry about the wait, heh heh…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Here's the chapter here's chapter!

"Shun? Someone here who wants to talk to you."

Shun pov:

I growled. Could they not let me suffer in peace?

"Go away," I said. I did not want to talk to anyone, no matter who they are. "Tori…" I murmured. A single tear dropped.

Normal pov:

"Well, sorry, Kikou," said Dan, "he isn't letting us in." Kikou rolled her eyes. "Allow me." She pulled out a kit from her pocket. A lock-picking kit. "I really don't think you can get in there with that," said Marucho, "the locks are state-of-the-art, high-tech-"Click. "-security…" the door opened and Kikou marched in.

"KAZAMI!"

"What the-?" Shun was standing in his room, shocked. A knife, stained red, lay on the bed. He stood staring at Kikou, completely bewildered. And as pale as a sheet.

"t-Tori?" he stammered. _Did Shun just stammer?_ Thought Fabia, _and who's Tori?_

Kikou/Tori walked up to Shun and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her. "You idiot!" she yelled back. She grabbed the knife on his bed and said, "What is this?"

"A knife." Was the reply. Kikou/Tori's eyes got big. "You're even more far gone than I thought," she said aloud. "Resorting to this. Wow, shun, just…wow."

Shun looked up at Kikou from his position on the floor. "You're not Tori," he said flatly.

"Nope!" Kikou said cheerfully, "I'm her hellion of a sister!"

Shun gave a wry smile. The brawlers shuddered, seeing it. That one expression was one of a man long gone insane, but trying to hide it.

"Rain. This is a surprise. I thought you ran off after-"his voice broke. "Yeah, I did. But not two days later I get knocked unconscious by a low-hanging branch and where do I find myself? Smack in the center of queen Selene's throne room!"

Shun nodded, "so you know what happened to your sister?" "Duh, yeah. Well, I know the story everyone's telling," said Rain.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Rain groaned, "You honestly didn't believe it, did you? You didn't think she was really dead, right?"

Shun blinked. "Rain, believe me, I want Tori to be alive more than anyone, but….she's gone."

"You fool! You've tried it haven't you? And you couldn't do it. Do you know why?" Rain paused for breath.

"Because I'm a selfish bastard who can't let go of life, I know. I came to that a long time ago," said Shun dejectedly.

"Because you know, deep down, that she's still alive!" Rain shouted.

"HEY! Anyone care to explain what's happening here?" exclaimed Dan. He walked up to Shun and helped him up.

"Dude, I'm really confused," said Jake. Rain sighed. "Best start at the beginning. Okay. My name is Rain Hashanli. I'm one of Shun's friends. My identical twin's name is Victoria, but everyone called her Tori. One day at the park we met shun, and Bam! Those two were infatuated with each other. In, you know, that cute little kid way. Well, those two were inseparable, incredibly close. I didn't mind, they never closed me out. Then, eight years ago, it happened."

"What?" asked Marucho.

Shun's head dropped, his eyes dead, "the crash."

-I already typed that sad story once; don't make me do it again T.T-

Fabia's eyes held small tears. Dan and Jake just gaped. Marucho shivered, feeling like he had just heard a ghost story, and Leo (you thought I forgot him!) had a comforting arm around Fabia's shoulders. "So…you tried to kill yourself?" asked Dan, shocked. Shun nodded. "I had no choice. I couldn't live without Tori."

"And you won't have to much longer," said Rain, "I have reason to believe that Tori isn't dead, but missing."

"How do you know?" asked Leo.

"Twin telepathy. It stretches even through dimensions. I can feel Tori's emotions, which isn't a good thing sometimes."

"When is it not good?"

"When she's with shun, or thinking about him. Makes me want to gag." Shun turned a little red, and looked down to hide it.

Rain continued, "Point is: I've been feeling Tori in pain. I think she's in another dimension, but I don't know which. Whatever's happening too her, it's screwing up my connection."

"We have to help her!" Exclaimed Shun. "Hold up there, bird brain. We have a bigger problem now," Rain pointed to where two Gundalians stood on the window sill.

"Crap."

Okay, allow me to explain: my history grade was really low, so my mom took away my laptop before I could post this, and I couldn't get it back for a week! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!


	10. AN

Okay I'm really sorry that some of you got all excited that I finally updated but that's not the case. You see, I was reading over the story and I realized it was choppy and looked more like a series of oneshots than anything else. So this will be going through a rewrite. I apologize a lot but it will be worth it I promise!1


End file.
